Garbiñe Muguruza
(tennis) (IndyCar/BATC, Celebrity Family Feud) |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = October 8, 1993 |Row 3 title = Known for |Row 3 info = Two-time Grand Slam singles winner |Row 4 title = Turned pro |Row 4 info = March 2012 ||caption = Garbine Muguruza at the 2016 Australian Open player's party.}} Garbiñe Muguruza (also known as Garbiñe Muguruza Blanco) (born October 8, 1993) is a Spanish-Venezuelan tennis player. After getting her Spanish citzenship, she chose to represent Spain until her retirement. Muguruza also chose to represent Venezuela. In IndyCar, BATC and Celebrity Family Feud combined, Muguruza represents the Czech Republic. Her most important title was winning the French Open in 2016 and another one at Wimbledon in 2017. Garbine Muguruza has a singles-career high of No.1 achieved in September 2017 and a doubles career-high of No.10 achieved in February 2015. Early career Muguruza was born in Venezuela on October 8, 1993. She moved to Spain with her parents at a young age. She started playing tennis at a young age. Her father and mother are Venezuelan and Spanish; but Muguruza chose to represent her father's country. She turned pro in March 2012; at the age of 18 years and five months. Muguruza chose to represent Spain for her tennis career until retirement. Her first Grand Slam was the 2012 US Open, by the virtue of having a better ranking and not entering qualifying. Muguruza lost her first Grand Slam match at the 2012 US Open to eventual semifinalist Sara Errani. She withdrew from the 2013 US Open due to an injury. Her doubles partner is usually Carla Suarez Navarro, also a top ten player in singles. They can be partnered in the 2016 Olympics because they are both Spanish. However by the Spanish Olympic Federation the two will be paired up in doubles. 2014: First WTA title and Grand Slam quarterfinal Her first singles title came at the Hobart International. As a qualifier, she defeated Klara Zakopalova in the final. At the Australian Open, she was unseeded but made the fourth round to lose to Agnieszka Radwanska, the eventual semifinalist. At the 2014 French Open, she caused an upset in the second round when she defeated defending champion and world number one Serena Williams 6-2, 6-2. In the quarterfinals, her dream run was ended by eventual winner Maria Sharapova. Due to the result, Muguruza was seeded at the 2014 Wimbledon Championship which started on the same day as the Spain vs. Australia match at the 2014 World Cup. She lost in the first round. At the US Open, Muguruza had another first round exit to qualifier Mirjana Lucic-Baroni; which would later upset Simona Halep. 2015: Wimbledon Final and top five She started 2015 at world number twenty. Muguruza withdrew from her first tournament due to an ankle injury and was replaced by lucky loser Alla Kudryavtseva. She chose to not defend her title at Brisbane. She made the Australian Open fourth round but lost to Serena Williams, the eventual winner. Muguruza was able to repeat her 2014 French Open result with another spot at quarterfinals. Muguruza is known for making the 2015 Wimbledon women's singles final. She started Wimbledon at world number twenty but rose to number nine by virtue of her making the final, Eugenie Bouchard falling in the first round; and having less points to defend. She is the second player to enter the top ten by cutting more than half; the first was Sara Errani in 2012. Muguruza played at the US Open, seeded 9th. She fell in the second round to qualifier Johanna Konta (who was almost 90 places below her) in a very long match that lasted three hours and 23 minutes. She made the top five in singles for the first time after making the Wuhan Final. She is also scheduled to play the WTA finals in singles competition after winning on her 22nd birthday. Muguruza ended 2015 no. 3. Her day at the WTA finals ended when Radwanska avenged the Wimbledon loss in the semifinals. 2016: French Open winner Muguruza started her season at Brisbane, but retired while trailing 7-6 1-0 by Varvara Lepchenko. She played her first Grand Slam of the year at the 2016 Australian Open. She lost to Barbora Strycová in the third round. She was the heavy favourite to face Victoria Azarenka in the fourth round. After the Australian Open, she helped Spain promote in Fed Cup. At Doha, she lost to Andrea Petkovic. Muguruza played at Indian Wells, but lost to Christina McHale. Muguruza played at Miami and faced eventual Indian Wells/Miami double champion Victoria Azarenka in the fourth round, but lost in two straight tiebreakers. In Stuttgart, Muguruza made the quarterfinals. At Madrid, she won her first round match and extended the losing streak of Anna Karolina Schmiedlova. She next played the winner of the Begu-Bouchard match; the match winner was Begu on avenging the 2015 Australian Open loss. She lost to Begu in three sets in the second round. Muguruza played Rome after Madrid and lost to American Madison Keys in straight sets; preventing a 2015 Wimbledon repeat final in Rome. At the French Open; she played a slumping Schmiedlova in the first round, rallying from a set down to win. Every match Muguruza played in the tournament stayed in a straight-sets win expect the Schmiedlova first round match that went to three sets. After her win over Samantha Stosur in the semifinals, she played Serena Williams in a Grand Slam final for the second time. With the win, Muguruza became the second player to ever defeat Serena in a French Open final. It was her first Grand Slam title. After the French Open trophy, Muguruza's next tournament scheduled is the Mallorca Open at home; but lost to Belgian Kirsten Flipkens. At the Wimbledon Championships, Muguruza could not defend finalist points from last year with a second-round loss to qualifier Jana Cepelova, ranked over 110 positions lower than Muguruza. Muguruza didn't play the Rogers Cup because of an illness, and was replaced by lucky loser Varvara Lepchenko. At the Western and Southern Open she was defeated by Karolina Pliskova, who would later deny Kerber the no.1 ranking. Seeded 3rd at the US Open, she was upset by Anastasija Sevastova, who would meet again weeks later. 2017: Wimbledon Winner Muguruza will be the captain of the Czech Republic national IndyCar team for the 2017 IndyCar Series season, due to her 2016 French Open win over Serena. Muguruza won the 2017 Wimbledon Championships, over Serena's sister Venus Williams. She came back to the top 5 after dropping out of the top ten due to not defending her French Open points. 2020: Australian Open finalist Muguruza was unseeded at the Australian Open and made the women's singles final, losing to Sofia Kenin in three sets. This guaranteed Muguruza a seeding for the French Open. BATC Muguruza Blanco is widely regarded as one of the contenders to be eliminated before halfway point. References *Garbine Muguruza on Twitter *Garbine Muguruza on Facebook *Garbine Muguruza on Instagram Muguruza Blanco, Garbine Category:Females Category:1993 Births Category:Living people Category:Spanish tennis players Category:Venezuelan tennis players Category:Tennis players Category:Wimbledon finalists Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 7 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Palkia's Enemies